Between Love or Duty
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: AU No hay revolucion Jacobita todavia- Cuando Clarie regresa al siglo xx luego de que jaime la obligara a cruzar nuevamente por las piedras de Craigh Na Dun tras salvarla de la inquisición. Y se descubre embarazada con su hijo, mas varios secretos de su propio pasado. Todo cambia.
1. Prologo

_Escocia 20 de octubre de 1718_

 _Piedras de Callanish- Isla de Lewis_

-Corre Julia, Corre, tú puedes. - Me decía Andrew* a la vez que me instaba a seguir subiendo la colina sin soltar mi mano, mientras que en mi brazo izquierdo reposaba nuestra hija o como a él le gustaba llamarla su " _mo nighean donn_ " * quien había nacido hace apenas cinco días.

Tan absorta estaba de escapar de la patrulla inglesa, que casi no me percate de donde estábamos y de no ser por la falta de vegetación y el tamaño descomunal de las piedras que adornaban el paisaje, quizás jamás lo habría hecho.

Fue por eso por lo que me detuve en seco frente a la piedra que coronaba el centro de aquel circulo y mirándolo pregunte azorada:

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - a lo que él me respondió con tono firme:

-Salvarles la vida, tu misma lo dijiste mujer, vendrán tiempos difíciles para todos en Escocia incluso los clanes, quizás no todos puedan salvarse, pero mientras ustedes estén a salvo en tu tiempo yo sabré que sin importar lo que suceda al final, mi sacrificio habrá valido la pena porque, tú y nuestra " _nighean" *_ estarán bien.

Entonces dije con el corazón dolido a la vez que trataba de calmar al bebé, quien cual si hubiera entendido nuestras palabras no hacía más que llorar con todas sus fuerzas:

-No puedes obligarme no hay nada para mi allí, ya no. Además, Clarie te necesita, yo soy tu esposa y te necesito, te amo. - al escucharme decir aquello el mirándome a los ojos me dijo para luego besarme con pasión contenida obligándome a cercarme más a la piedra frente a nosotros tras lo que posicionándose detras de mi guio mi mano derecha hacia la superficie de la piedra:

\- Yo también te amo, jamás lo olvides, no importa si estas con Henry. Ahora prométeme que cuidaras de ella y que nunca olvidaras el lema del clan: _"Mi esperanza es constante en ti."_ *

Cuando quise voltear mi cabeza para mirarlo, sentí la inconfundible sensación de estar cayendo al vacío a la vez que hilos invisibles tiraban de mí y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos de la impresión.

Cuando sentí que la sensación había pasado abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme sola o al menos eso creí en un primer momento, más cuando el llanto incesante de un bebé se abrió paso en mi campo de audición corrí hacia su origen tal como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Al llegar y tras vislumbrar a mi hija que yacía sobre un trozo de tela escocesa llorando desesperada, lo único que a atine a hacer buscando calmarla a ella, y quizás también un poco a mí misma, fue arrodillarme a su lado y tomarla entre mis brazos aprisionándola fuerte contra mi pecho decirle suavemente al oído reprimiendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos:

-Shh, mi niña no llores más, mamá está aquí y siempre va a estar aquí.

Glosario:

 _Andrew_ : hago referencia a Andrew MacDonald del Clanranald aparece en el episodio número diez de la serie batiéndose a duelo con el Duque de Sandringham por una deuda de juego en el cual Jaime Fraser es el "Padrino de duelo del duque.

" _mo nighean donn_ ": significa mi chica de cabello moreno en gaélico.

" _nighean":_ significa chica en gaélico.

 _"Mi esperanza es constante en ti":_ es el lema de el clan de Andrew.

Nota Histórica:

 _El clan Fraser de Lovat y el Clan MacDonald de Clanranald fueron clanes rivales._


	2. The return

_¿Cómo crees que se desarrolla la vida? Hay una serie de coincidencias y sucesos que tienen que producirse de alguna manera. ¿Tú crees que nuestras vidas chocan y se entrelazan sin orden ni concierto? Si no hubiera ninguna razón, ¿Para qué serviría todo? ¿Por qué crees que pasan las cosas? (Cecelia Ahern)_

 _Escocia mediados de noviembre de 1946_

 _Craigh Na Dunn- cerca de Inverness_

* * *

La cabeza me palpitaba y todo daba vueltas, cuando me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para pararme una sensación desagradable se hizo presente en la boca de mi estómago y tambaleante corrí hacia el primer arbusto que encontré despidiendo en él el almuerzo y seguramente una parte del ultimo desayuno que compartí con Jamie.

Fue en ese momento que, mirando el desastre en la hierba una sensación de tristeza inexplicable se apodero de mi obligándome a buscar desesperadamente el anillo de cobre que me entrego cuando nos casamos. El hallarlo en mi dedo fue un bálsamo para mi corazón ya que, aunque tenía la certeza por el paisaje de la carretera pavimentada que pude observar en la lejanía que, ya no me encontraba en el siglo dieciocho, el saberlo en mi mano me dio la certeza de que todo lo sucedido había sido real y no solo un producto de mi mente. Aun así, no puede evitar llorar pues el tiempo pasado con él me había hecho comprender que lo amaba y el solo hecho de saberme apartada de su lado llenaba de pena mi corazón.

Tan inmersa estaba en mis cavilaciones que apenas me percate como una voz de mujer me decía sorprendida a mis espaldas:

-Señora Randall ¿Es usted? - a lo cual girando sobre mí misma dije extrañada:

-Señora Graham- y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y caí presa de un desvanecimiento.

Cuando pude volver a abrir mis ojos una luz brillante me segó obligándome a cubrirme los ojos con una mano y fue en ese momento que una mujer con bata, seguramente una enfermera me dijo:

-Señora que bueno que despertó, nos tenía muy preocupados cuando la señora Graham la trajo, al fin y al cabo, no siempre vuelves a ver a la gente que desaparece como usted, por lo general.

Tras eso yo le pregunte algo confundida:

-Disculpe, pero, quisiera saber ¿Dónde estoy y quien es usted? si no es mucha molestia claro.

Ante esto la mujer me dijo consternada:

Ah que torpe de mi parte no habérselo dicho ni presentarme debidamente. Señora Randall, se encuentra el hospital general de Inverness soy Isobel Campbell y soy su enfermera a cargo, ahora si me permite procederé a extraerle un poco de sangre es un chequeo de rutina para descartar cualquier enfermedad- tras lo que conteste asintiendo:

-Por supuesto, prosiga- así fue como clavándome una jeringa extrajo un poco de sangre de mi brazo derecho. Una vez acabado el proceso abandono la habitación sin antes informarme de que tendría el resultado en dos horas e indicándome de que comiera la manzana a lo que yo asentí probándola y debo admitir que luego de varias horas sin comer la pequeña fruta me sabia a gloria y una vez que la termine, de forma inexplicable no pude evitar caer presa del sueño nuevamente.

Luego de dejar a Clarie atravesar las piedras de nuevo y tras mi noche de vigilia monté nuevamente a Donas y partí hacia Leoch.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en el camino preso de mis cavilaciones, lo único que podía recordar eran las suplicas de Clarie para que no la dejara y su voz llamándome una y otra vez.

Realmente amaba a aquella mujer, ahora lo sabía y el solo hecho de entender que en ese mismo momento se encontraba en otro tiempo inalcanzable e infranqueable lejos de mi me llenaba de dolor mi existencia y quizás si no fuera por el hecho de saber que ella estaría en compañía de otro hombre que la merecía más que yo y que mi sola presencia en aquel tiempo desconocido solo causaría un mal tercio entre ellos volvería sobre mis pasos y cruzaría esas piedras sin dudarlo.

Pero a quien quería engañar, ella tenía a Frank no habría lugar para mí en aquel tiempo.

Cuando llegué al castillo Murtagh y la señora Fitz salieron a mi encuentro y una vez que descendí de mi montura el me pregunto sin rodeos:

\- ¿Dónde está tu mujer? - a lo que respondí resignado a la vez que observaba como la mujer a su lado cubría su boca horrorizada:

-Ella se ha ido.

Entonces fue que ella persignándose proclamo:

\- Jamás lo hubiera creído de aquella muchacha, parecía tan buena pobre muchacho que cruel destino te tenía preparado el Señor.

A lo que le dije de manera tajante:

-Ella no es bruja.

Entonces ella dijo mirándome con cara de pena:

-Mi pobre Jamie no sabes lo que dices ella te a hechizado, si eso tiene que ser, Laoghaire misma me lo conto y como tuvo que atestiguar como ella lo hizo en el juicio.

Al escuchar eso no pude creerlo, no de aquella muchacha, pero pensándolo detenidamente eso explicaba porque había sido tan fría con Clarie desde que había vuelto como mi esposa. Ella estaba celosa, sin duda como bien decía mi padrino nunca dejaría de ser una niña al menos, hasta que no cumpliera cincuenta. Realmente me compadecía del pobre hombre que le toque por esposo.

Aun así, no pude evitar decir enfadado:

\- ¡¿Que ella hizo que?!- y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque en ese momento mi padrino me dijo:

-Guarda tus energías muchacho, Colum te espera en su estudio ahora.

Cuando desperté de mi segunda siesta del día me topé con la agradable visión de la señora Graham quien se encontraba haciéndome compañía y al verme pregunto:

\- ¿Como te encuentras muchacha?, has estado durmiendo toda la tarde, no quise despertarte parecías tan pacifica.- fue entonces cuando observando el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana en la habitación del hospital dije sorprendida:

-Me encuentro bien gracias, sin embargo, nunca he dormido tanto ni en mis mejores días.

Al fin y al cabo, no mentía, ni en mis días con el tío Lamb con la vida que llevábamos en condiciones precarias, ni con Jamie excepto inexplicablemente en las ultimas semanas a su lado, había dormido tan profundamente. Por lo tanto, mi nuevo comportamiento corporal me parecía completamente extraordinario en mí.

Entonces fue que tratando de mover mi brazo derecho sentí un malestar que me asusto, al fin y al cabo, no tenía conocimiento de que al cruzar por las piedras me halla lastimado de alguna forma y el ver el catéter conectado a mi cuerpo me alarmo sobremanera por lo que, extrañada mirando a mi benefactora dije tratando de darme a entender mientras señalaba con mi cabeza el artefacto adherido a mi cuerpo por donde pasaba un líquido traslucido lentamente:

-¿Qué significa esto?

Así fue como la señora Graham me dijo con la misma tranquilidad pasmosa como quien comenta el clima dejándome pasmada:

-Son vitaminas, dijeron que las necesitabas ya sabes, para él bebe.

Al oír aquello de forma más instintiva que consiente lleve mi mano libre a mi vientre todavía plano sin poder dar crédito a lo que ella había dicho, después de todo eso era imposible pues durante los meses que Frank se había interesado en su genealogía familiar él y yo nos habíamos puesto una meta _"Dominar la próxima rama de la familia Randall._ "* Sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo habíamos intentado infructuosamente que yo quedara embarazada y ahora de un momento a esta parte aquí estaba, en el siglo Veinte y embarazada y quizás, si no hubiera pasado tiempo en otra época como sabia no hubiera interrogado a la ayudante del Reverendo de manera tan desesperada tratando de disipar una duda creciente en mi cabeza como lo hice luego diciendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo..., tiene usted idea señora de hace cuanto tiempo que estoy embarazada?

Entonces fue que ella mirándome sorprendida dijo:

-¿No lo sabias verdad?, según lo que estima el doctor O Donell no serán más de dos semanas.

Así fue como me quebré sobre mí misma y con lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de tocar mi regazo me dije a mi misma con voz débil y apenas audible tratando de no ser oída:

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, ¡Es de jamie, mío y de Jamie...!

En ese momento fue que luego de oír mis palabras mi acompañante dijo curiosa:

\- ¿Quién es Jamie?

y en ese momento, al verme descubierta y tal vez por querer desahogarme con alguien logrando entender que, si mis suposicines en cuanto a ella eran ciertas lo más probable es que aquella mujer fuera de las pocas personas capaces de entender lo sucedido conmigo respondí:

-Es una larga historia. - a lo que ella abandonando su lugar a los pies de la cama a la vez que tomaba la silla y la acercaba a mi lado para luego sentarse me dijo mientras que casi imperceptiblemente me guiñaba el ojo izquierdo para luego tomar mi mano de forma maternal:

-Descuida tenemos tiempo suficiente.

 _Notas aclaratorias:_

 _"Dominar la próxima rama de la familia Randall":_ Hago alusión a un comentario que hizo Clarie mientras estaba con Frank en su habitación del Bed and Breakfast en el primer capítulo de la serie.

 _La ilustración de este capitulo es una imagen del verdadero castillo que pertenecio al laird del Clan Mckenzie hasta fines del Siglo XIX el verdadero castillo Leoch el cual en realidad lleva el nombre de castillo Leod o Castle Leod en ingles si deseais verla buscad la historia en wattpad  
_


End file.
